paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
HRL-7
|unlock = 38 |slot = 1 |wtype = 8 |type = 7 |price = $871,000 |mag = 1 |max_ammo = 4 |rpm = 2 |damage = 10000 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 6 |concealment = 5 |threat = 37 |reload_min_1 = 4.7 |ammo_b_min = |ammo_b_max = |splash = 5 |launch_speed = 2500 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 }} The HRL-7 is a secondary rocket-propelled grenade launcher added with the release of The OVERKILL Pack DLC. Overview The HRL-7 is the first handheld launcher available to the crew and is found in under the "Special" category along with the OVE9000 saw. The HRL-7 is by far the strongest weapon in the game on a per-shot basis, dealing a massive amount of damage capable of killing any special unit (with the probable exception of a Headless Titandozer from the Safe House Nightmare heist and the SWAT Van Turret) with a single shot. It has the added benefit of killing anything unfortunate enough to be standing near the the target in a relatively wide blast zone. As such, it can be a very effective situational secondary to use against clusters of enemies or to instantly kill a Bulldozer. This is especially useful on Death Wish difficulty where Skulldozers are quite common and can soak up a lot of punishment before going down. However, the weapon's incredible damage is balanced by its inability to replenish ammunition from drops (meaning it is completely reliant on ammo bags) and its very low total ammo of 4. It is also capable of having only a single shot loaded at any time, thus making Mag Plus useless. The HRL-7 has a quite slow reload, and must be reloaded after each shot, even when under the effects of Swan Song and Bullet Storm. The usefulness of the weapon also diminishes on lower difficulties, as its monstrous damage is often wasted on weaker enemies and few, if any, situations require its extreme firepower. The only attachments available for HRL-7 are scopes. Summary Pros: * Highest per-shot damage in the game with a great splash radius * Perfect accuracy and more precise compared to other explosive-based weapons * Farthest effective range of all explosive weapons. Cons: * No ammo pickups * Only 4 rockets can be carried without Fully Loaded * Horrible concealment with no concealment increasing modifications * Single shot * Long reload * Huge splash radius runs the risk of self and/or friendly harm. * Outright lethal friendly fire damage Tips * Fully Loaded basic adds a single round to the player's stock (thus allowing for a much more efficient use of Ammo Bags), though the Aced effect is of no use for a player with the HRL-7 because the launcher does not replenish spent ammunition via pickups. * The HRL-7 is capable of killing a fully-armored Skulldozer in a single body shot, so fire away. Aim for the center of mass or a crowd of enemies for the best result. * Be careful when firing around teammates, since the massive splash damage can seriously harm or down them outright. * While it is capable of clearing out massive crowds of lesser enemies, the heavy reliance on ammo bags makes it an ill-advised tactic. Save your grenades for big and tough targets like Bulldozers instead. * It is highly advised to not use the RPG around Tasers. Their shock attack will cause you to forcibly launch the grenade, which is very likely to get you and your crew killed. ** Granted, one can purposefully launch a grenade close at the Taser officer (but not to themselves as well so as not to cause any accidental incapacitation which would defeat the purpose of this tactic) to catch him in the blast and disrupt the shock. This is difficult to pull off properly, however, as one is prone to miscalculate the minimum "safe" distance when flailing around due to the stun throwing off their aim. * As with Frag Grenades and GL40 grenades, the projectile will explode if shot in mid-air. Take care when firing. ** Be very careful when firing this weapon while under direct heavy fire from law enforcers. There is a chance that they will detonate the grenade upon launch with a stray shot, causing it to explode in your face and damage you, and anyone else unlucky enough to be near the blast radius. As much as possible, blindside cops when firing to reduce the risk of premature detonation. ** Unlike its real life incarnation, the launcher's grenades do not need to travel a minimum distance to arm themselves, and so will detonate upon striking any solid object. Thus be very careful when firing outside windows, close quarters, or indoors, where a single obstruction can cause the projectile to detonate unexpectedly. Available modifications Sight= Achievements *The main concerns regarding this achievement are ammunition and speed. For the best results, one should treat this attempt as a regular Rats speedrun. **Indoor use of the HRL-7 is strictly ill-advised as the splash damage can cause serious damage to the crew, especially during Day 1. **On Day 3 a single, well-placed shot from the HRL-7 can quickly kill the whole Mendoza bus from the starting area, eliminating the need to close in and risk getting shot down. It is wise to forgo the money content of the bus completely for the entire duration of the attempt. ***'HRL-7 Overkill:' If the crew is not feeling confident, having all four players unloading their launchers into the bus also helps. This method is excessive, but sure. * Acquiring this achievement is simpler than it sounds if one is playing online with a full and capable crew. If the 3-man team can tackle the heist with little trouble, the player in question can safely bring a Vulcan and HRL-7, and then stay put next to the starting vehicle. Leaving the keyboard alone is the safest option, as one may open fire by mistake and ruin the attempt. ** If soloing the heist, the best route to take is towards the roof (by the ladder, left of the entrance) or the portside of the building, as those spots are not too populated or open. Going into the courtyard with the highest detection rate is simply inadvisable. Alternatively, the player can buy the Thermal Paste asset and use the sewers to get to the warehouse, where 3 bags can likely be found in the room where they come out (which is enough on Normal difficulty). Trivia *The HRL-7 is based on the real-life RPG-7, a Soviet anti-tank grenade launcher. The in-game launcher is loaded with PG-7VL HEAT grenades. **The RPG stands for "Hand-Held Antitank Grenade Launcher" translated from Russian and is commonly mistaken for its English classification acronym "Rocket Propelled Grenade". The in-game HRL abbreviation probably stands for "Handheld Rocket Launcher", an indirect translation of the original Russian abbreviation, or "Heavy Rocket Launcher", though this description is factually incorrect as the projectile of the RPG-7 (or any RPG for that matter) is not a rocket, but rather a specialized grenade with integrated propulsion system. *** Despite being technically similar, an RPG is different from a rocket launcher in the sense that a rocket launcher fires a single, self-propelling explosive charge while an RPG only uses a warhead-integral inert rocket motor to deliver its payload. Put simply, an RPG's grenade consists of a grenade warhead with separate rocket thruster while a rocket launcher's is a single projectile. ** "РПГ-7 NTБ-137 1975" can be seen stamped on the left side of the handle. "РПГ-7" is a Russian abbreviation for "RPG-7" and "1975" most likely indicates the year the launcher was made. * Unlike the real-world RPG-7, the HRL-7 commands a fairly high price even when in-game pricing relativity is accounted for. The RPG-7 is notorious for its low price and ease of acquisition given the right sources, and prices of $1,000 upwards could be considered expensive on the black market. ** This actually holds true for basically every weapon in Payday 2. This could be due to the fact that weapons obtained by the crew are acquired illegally, an thus become far more expensive than what they should because of the risk implied in obtaining them. This could also be meant for gameplay purposes, since the average amount of money obtained in a mission highly exceeds the price of almost every real-life counterpart of all the weapons in the game. * The HRL-7's grenades does not have stabilizing fins which can be observed when firing the weapon, and on the grenade model itself; this is seemingly contradictory to the launcher's inherently high accuracy; without fins a launched grenade's trajectory is wildly random. ** The HRL's grenades flies straight when launched. This is incorrect from a technical standpoint as free-flying projectiles loses their kinetic energy very quickly due to air resistance and will easily miss. The RPG-7's grenades leave the barrel in a straight pattern due to the weapon being smoothbored, but spins in the air upon the propulsion system kicking in to help it travel further and make it more aerodynamic. * At this point, the HRL-7 is the only DLC weapon to lack unique mods. * No backblast damage is dealt to anyone nor anything standing immediately behind a HRL-wielding player when they fire. Realistically, the exhaust from an RPG-7 would be strong and hot enough to be fatal if the backblast hits a person within a 3-meters radius, hence the operating manual also instructs soldiers not to use it in confined spaces, a fact that the in-game weapon ignores. * The rockets fired from the HRL explode immediately upon contact with any surface, even when fired straight down. In reality, the projectiles fired from an RPG-7 won't activate until they've traveled about 20 metres (65 feet). Additionally, most RPG-7 projectiles will self-destruct after travelling roughly 900 metres (2950 feet), but this is also not represented in-game. * The HRL-7 isn't the only weapon capable of killing a fully-armored Skulldozer in a single solid hit. The Thanatos .50 cal and certain explosives (including The Judge equipped with HE Rounds) also have this capability when augmented with skills, perks, and active damage buffs. Regardless, the HRL-7 is unique in its ability to kill a Skulldozer with its raw damage alone. * The name HRL-7 may be a shortened form for hurl, referencing how the HRL-7 "hurls" rockets. * HRL-7 grenades will be deflected if they were shot at police helicopters or the Falcoginis in Car Shop. * Much like thrown grenades, the actual act of firing the HRL-7 is silent, however noise on impact is inevitable for obvious reasons. Note that despite apparently clear skies, most missions do have a physical ceiling on the skybox and therefore projectiles fired straight into the air will explode. Gallery Payday2 -hd1- rpg-7 menu 1.jpg|Inventory preview of the HRL-7. Payday2 -hd1- rpg-7 holding.jpg|The HRL-7 in-game. ru:HRL-7 Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons Category:The OVERKILL Pack DLC